1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a memory system, and more particularly to a system and method of enhancing data reliability.
2. Description of Related Art
A flash memory is one kind of a non-volatile solid state memory device that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. In order to attain higher capacity, more memory dies (or chips) are vertically stacked. Further, speed has been increasing owing to improvement in process technology. The dilemma is that a flash memory with higher speed will generate more heat, which increases temperature of the flash memory to render it susceptible to more errors. As a result, the flash memory increases speed at the cost of its data reliability.
In order to overcome the problems mentioned above, a need has thus arisen to propose a novel scheme of enhancing data reliability of the flash memory without substantially sacrificing its speed.